


It Starts Kinda Like This

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Maya want to have a relationship like Riley and Farkle. But, in doing so, they find out that being different isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts Kinda Like This

“How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Just… talk to Farkle? How can I do that with Lucas?” 

“You guys talk all the time! I mean, most of the time it’s teasing and arguing but–.”

“That’s my point! Before we started dating, which still sounds weird by the way, we were able to talk… Do you know it was him who told me about praying when it’s quiet. And when I did, I felt like it might be possible to have these things. And then I got Lucas. And you got Farkle.” A sigh. “Maybe I just need to act more like you?”

“Look, Maya, you can’t try to be me. Don’t make Lucas into Farkle.”

“How can I not? You two are perfect! You never argue and you always have something to talk about stuff. And you guys are all cutesy and Farkle does all these big romantic gestures and everything.”

“You really want Lucas to do all those things? Really?”

“I mean…”

* * *

“How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Just… talk to Riley? How can I do that with Maya?”

“You guys talk all the time! I mean, most of the time it’s teasing and arguing but–.”

“That’s my point! Before she was my girlfriend, we were able to talk… Do you know it was her who made me believe I didn’t have to be that angry person anymore. And when I did, I felt like it might be possible to have these things. And then I got Maya. And you got Riley.” A sigh. “Maybe I just need to act more like you?”

“Look, Lucas, you can’t try to be me. Don’t make Maya into Riley.”

“How can I not? You two are perfect! You never argue and you always have something to talk about stuff. And you guys are all cutesy and you do all these big romantic gestures and everything for her.”

“You really think Maya wants that? Really?”

“I mean…”

* * *

 The next day, Maya finds a rose in her locker with a note. It led the a trail of notes, each in a place where she and Lucas had a “moment” together. Matthews’ classroom, the art room, the gym. Maya’s heart was pounding. Eventually, the trail leads her to Topanga’s. 

It’s empty when she arrives, devoid of everyone. Everyone, except Lucas, who is seated in the same location they were when they went on their first “date” after Texas. Two smoothies are sitting in the same place, strawberry and blueberry, and he’s wearing the same exact thing he did when she spilled the smoothies on him.

“What’s going on?”

“Um, I thought you’d like something like this.”

There are tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. “Why are you doing this?” 

“I thought you wanted this?” His smile is slightly uncomfortable. She sits beside him and takes one smoothie from the table.

“Been talking to Farkle?”

“Been talking to Riley, who tells Farkle everything?”

Both of them turn away, blushing. “So,” Maya moves the straw around the cup, “got any stories to tell me?” She smirks. “Preferably one that I haven’t already heard before.”

“Um, okay,” Lucas settles into his seat. “Well, did I ever tell you the story of the cowboy and the artist?”

“No.”

He settles back into the seat. “Let’s start at the beginning.” Before he can say anything, Maya is pouring the smoothies over the  his head.  He just tilts his head up and smiles. “You know, it starts kinda like this…” 


End file.
